


[podfic] thou and I sigh one another’s breath

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [20]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Graduation, M/M, Morning After, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: The day after graduation, when he should be sleeping off a hangover, Chad wakes up next to bright blond hair and wrapped up in someone else's arms.





	[podfic] thou and I sigh one another’s breath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [thou and I sigh one another's breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411664) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 

** **

**Title: [thou and I sigh one another’s breath](http://archiveofourown.org/works/411664) **

**Author: [tigriswolf](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/)**

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** PG-13

**Fandom: **High School Musical

**Pairing:** Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans

**Length: **00:01:38

Download link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/21%20\(HSM\)%20_thou%20and%20I%20sigh%20one%20another's%20breath_.mp3)**

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
